Out of the Hazy Night
by StormDancer
Summary: 50 SpeedyxRae sentences. NO continuity, no relation to each other, or anything else.


A/N- Same deal as my other sentences, request a sentence to be elaborated on and I'll try to get onto one. I don't own the TT. Enjoy!

* * *

Out of the Hazy Night

Story By StormDancer

* * *

1) Nocturnal

He would party 'til dawn; she would read until the cock crowed; neither was comfortable in the fire of the sun.

2) Addicted

She was his new drug, but he didn't feel guilty about this addiction.

3) She was his new drug, but he didn't feel guilty about this addiction.

3) Scars

She ran her hands over his scars with a soothing touch, but then she looked into unmasked eyes and saw the worst ones there.

4) Salvation

He must have gotten violent and been knocked out when they took away his drugs, but it was Raven who he first saw when he woke up, standing over him like an angel to lead him back to sanity.

5) Disappointment

It was her who found him with the needle at his skin, and her shocked, disappointed eyes stayed with him all through the torturous days of rehab.

6) Arrow

She was like an arrow, he thought, swift and small and deadly.

7) Type

Raven liked them tall, dark, and handsome; she figured one out of three wasn't bad.

8) Excuse

The first time he tried heroin, it was just for fun; the second was because Green Arrow had rebuffed him once again; the third was because he thought Raven was flirting with Robin- after that, he didn't need excuses.

9) Interesting

He stood at the threshold of her room and told her it was interesting, she corrected him with creepy, but he replied easily, "no, just interesting."

10) Myriad

So many beds, so many girls- but this one was different.

11) Names

Usually lethargic at best, when it came to protecting Raven, Speedy was more than just his name.

12) Teleportation

Having a girlfriend who could teleport made the whole long-distance thing so much easier.

13) Logic

"I'm not sure this is a good idea," she hissed, "if my emotions get out of control…" "Well then, he replied logically, "Let's test how far you can go."

14) Pales

Once she had liked Aqualad, but once she saw him with Speedy there was no comparison.

15) Shock

Speedy had made a study of Robin's faces during their long acquaintance, but when he told the Boy Wonder he was dating his soul-sib, Robin's face turned a whole new color.

16) Clash

She asked him why he was so different and liked her, not Star; h told her quite easily that Starfire's hair color clashed with his.

17) Screams

They argued as much or more than she did with anyone else on the team, but no one seemed to get that the louder they yelled, the more they loved.

18) Raw

When she was far away, she could feel the raw, sharp edges of his emotions on the fringes of her awareness, but when she was near they felt smoother and calmer; she wondered if distance mattered for empathy's accuracy.

19) Hair

She could accept him always playing with his hair, but did he really have to play with hers too?

20) Doctor

He almost liked getting hurt on missions with Titans West just because it meant Raven had to heal him.

21) Comfort

He was always quiet around an open fire; she didn't ask why but wrapped him silently in her arms.

22) Tiny

He was just the right size to fit beneath his chin.

23) Time

With most girls it was hard and fast and passionate, but with her it was gentle and leisurely and loving.

24) Gift

His looks and manners gained him her respect and liking, but he didn't win her heart until he gave her his.

25) Announcement

He wanted to shout his love from the rooftops, but kissing her in front of national television worked too.

26) Possession

He could be annoyingly possessive sometimes, but then again, she allowed as she glared off one of his myriads of fan girls, so could she.

27) Approval

He knew Green Arrow didn't really approve of her, but his mentor had long ago given up the right to tell him what to do.

28) Motto

Everything he did, he did like he'd die tomorrow; despite its practicality Raven couldn't help the shivers that went down her spine when he told her that.

29) Lure

That wicked twist of his lips had lured in more girls than just her, but they had only been practice.

30) Convinced

"Speedy!" she cried angrily through disbelieving tears, pounding on his chest with feral rage, "Wake up! You're hurting me!" and when he didn't move, that was when she finally believed, because he never, ever hurt her on purpose.

31) Sleep

She knew she had to be dreaming, but waking up was overrated.

32) Except

He flirted with all the girls except her; neither realized why.

33) Intervention

"What is this?" he asked when all his team plus a few honorary Titans (some always seemed to be hanging around the Tower) barged into his room; "An intervention," Bee told him, hands on hips in the pose that meant trouble for those who crossed her, "Just apologize already and stop making you both miserable."

34) Excitement

The party was boring, until she walked in.

35) Camp

All the other wondered at his camping skills, but she was the one who asked and the one he told.

36) Scruples

They were too proud to ask; their friends had no such scruples.

37) Faint

"Dude, you'll never guess what I saw; Speedy was kissing Raven!" a loud thunk of metal hitting floor, "Dude, are you okay?"

38) Win

He grabbed her waist and spun her around and kissed her soundly; she decided playing Monopoly wasn't bad, as long as he won.

39) End

She was as red as all the blood she had spilled, spinning in a nimbus of evil fire as she pulled the world down around her; he could do what no one else could do and send his arrow flying at her from the bow that never missed it mark- not because he hated her, but because he had loved her.

40) Warm

She woke up shivering from a nightmare, but then he was there ad she was warm again.

41) Awkward

With all other women he was smooth as ice; only she could make him feel as awkward as a schoolboy.

42) Override

Beast Boy tried to convince her to come out of her room; Speedy simply scooped her up and bore her out.

43) Helpless

Now he understood why they said not to love a superhero, because he was holding her unconscious body in his arms and all he could do was hold back tears.

44) Width

Even Robin, who had known him since they were kids, was surprised by how wide and bright Speedy's smile was when Raven said yes.

45) Infection

She had forgotten how to play, if she ever knew how, but he had an infectious gift for having fun no matter what.

46) Side

Everyone saw his hedonistic side; the Titans saw his intense, concentrated side; only Ravens saw the child he still was inside.

47) Filled

Brave Bow would have approved of Raven, Speedy thought, he had always said that eventually Speedy would find someone who could fill the hole his father left.

48) Her

Sometimes, he mused as he kept vigil by her in her healing coma, he wished she would just run and save herself, but he knew she wouldn't be herself is she could.

49) Tight

She took him flying with her, and if her concentration made them wobble a bit, well, he was awfully close and the wobbles just made him hold tighter.

50) Later

"Roy Harper," the unknown woman murmured, tracing his unmasked eyes with an incredulous hand, "Long time no see," and his mout dropped and he caught her hand in disbelieving joy, "Raven!"


End file.
